The Girl with the Lotus Flower
by Will2Meaning
Summary: Takes place right after Push. Nick/Cassie centric. Begins with their growing romantic relationship over the years and the beginning plots to rescue Cassies Mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And thanks for giving this story a shot. I feel that there are not nearly enough Push fanfictions out there and don't understand why this movie wasn't more popular. I love the chemistry between Nick and Cassie and have decided to create a fic to satisfy my own needs about their relationship. The first chapters will be moving faster in time to have Cassie at a more appropriate age (sorry guys, I'm old school) before the ultimate storyline about them finally finding Cassies mom. I'm not a writer by any means and this is mostly for my own gratification, but if anyone has ideas for the story or would like to offer input, reviews are more than welcomed. **

**Enjoy!**

"Chicken again?" Cassie sighed. She could swear she was going to barf if she had to see chicken breasts on her plate one more time.

"Sorry Cass, that corner store doesn't really have anything else." replied Nick, quickly shuffling down in his own chair across from her, already digging in. Cassie was fairly certain that Nick could eat anything as long as he had hoisin sauce to smother it in. She let her fork move around her plate, never actually bringing any of the sautéed chicken to her mouth. She looked across the table at Nick disapprovingly. _What were they doing here? _She thought. It had been almost a two months since the Division incident and Cassie was hoping that Nick would have come up with an idea about how to save her mother by now. Wasn't that the whole reason she was sticking with him?

Noticing her glazed look, Nick stopped shoving his face.

"You okay?" He said, swallowing hard before grabbing his beer.

Cassie just stared at him.

"What? You're really going to give me the silent treatment for not getting shrimp?" Nick said

Cassie stood up and moved angrily towards her bed in the cramped motel apartment.

"For someone who keeps reminding me that they're thirteen and not ten, you sure act like your six." Nick remarked

"Its not the shrimp you moron!" she shouted suddenly, anger etched across her face. Nick was taken aback by the sudden explosion of emotions coming from her. There had only been a few times Nick got to really see what Cassie was feeling. For someone so young, she'd already learned to put up a wall around herself and her emotions. Nick figured it must have been her way of survival when her mom was taken. He also knew that despite what she _thought_ she was, she was still a thirteen-year-old girl who could be just as naïve and hurt as anyone else.

"What are we doing?" she asked desperately

"What do you mean?" Nick replied still in shock

" I mean, why aren't we out looking for a way to get my mom back!? We've lived in like three motels within the last month and not once have you talked to me about what were going to do next. I'm sick of waiting, Nick."

Nick just stared. She had a point about her mother. He hadn't talked about it, because he hadn't really thought about it. He had always known that he'd help her get her mother out of Divisions hands, but recently he had been so consumed with the thoughts of Kira returning and the contentment of having Cassie live with him. Although Nick had yet to admit it, he had found a sort of surrogate family in Cassies sudden appearance in his life. It was a strange transition from the life he had been leading before Cassie knocked on his door, but it had given him an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

Nick was happy.

The combination of Cassie, Kiras reappearance, and the success of evading Division had put new meaning his in life and he liked it. He would probably never tell Cassie, but he enjoyed her moody and sometimes frustrating company. He hadn't thought of leaving Hong Kong because he was still waiting for Kira to find them, the last piece to his new family.

" Cassie…I know how you fee-" Nick started

" No! No you don't. You sit around here without a care in the world because you KNOW Kira is coming back. I never know about my mom! Her future with me is never consistent. Visions of her and my future are always changing the fastest. Sometimes shes dead, sometimes I'm dead, and worse even is when I don't SEE anything about her at all! So don't start on me about how you know how I feel."

"Hey! You know I care about getting your mom back. I promised to help you didn't I?"

"You've sure lived up to your promises about it." Cassie replied coldly

"That's not fair Cassie." Nick said, hurt in his voice

Cassie looked up at him. Deep down she knew he cared and it wasn't fair to throw hurtful words his way just because she was frustrated. He probably cared more about her than anyone else. Except maybe her mom. After all he'd done to keep them alive, she knew that he wasn't going to abandon her. She was also sure that despite all her threatening, she'd never leave the one person who tried to look after her.

"I have to get her back." was all she said in reply

"We will get her back Cas. I said we would, and we will." Nick had moved over to where she sat on the bed. He had an urge to put an arm around her shoulder but he was certain Cassie would shrug him off, making sure to show no sign of weakness in front of him. Except for her hugging him once before the confrontation with Division, Cassie kept a no-human contact radius around her. He was pretty sure the only reason Cassie held him then was because she had lost hope that she would live through the ordeal. She probably thought that he would die as well. Surprisingly, she even shed some silent tears for the both of them then. Nick had been touched by her openness and realized then that he cared more about this girl than anyone.

"We're just waiting for Kira to find us. She'll have a better idea of the Division and what they're capable of. Once we have her, there will be nothing stopping us from finding your mom."

Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was dreading telling Nick what she should have told him a week ago. It wasn't unnoticed to Cassie that Nick had taken a lighter tune on life since they tricked the Division into thinking he was dead. He teased with her more, tussled her hair, joked and laughed more. Everytime they had checked into a motel Cassie could swear that Nick thoroughly enjoyed calling her his little sister. She was starting to think he actually believed the lie. Hell, she was starting to believe it herself. Which was why when the flashes starting changing from Kira returning the way she looked before she left them, to Kira returning when her hair is much longer and dressed in a professional suit, Cassie hid the assumptions to herself. Truth be told, she didn't want to knock Nick out of his happy zone. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Nick, shes not coming back for a long time." Cassie said slowly, with her eyes still closed. She dreaded looking at his face.

There was only silence between them as she let her words sink in to Nicks head. She waiting for the questions it would start, possibly even anger. He was in love with Kira, that was for sure and Cassie had heard that love can make people crazy.

After what seemed like forever Cassie finally opened her eyes and looked up to see if he was still sitting next to her. He was. His face was grim as he stared straight ahead of them at the wall. Cassie felt an overwhelming surge of guilt.

_Shit_, she thought.

She should have told him right away or maybe not at all. Cautiously she allowed her hand to touch his arm trying in a stiff way to reassure him. The touch was strange and slightly awkward. She'd never tried to comfort anyone before. The last time she touched Nick she was trying to say good-bye. As in, good-bye see you in hell, kind of good-bye. Despite the desperation and terrible feelings running through her at that time, she remembers the hug fondly. She hadn't hugged anyone in years and Nicks arms had made her feel safe. A feeling she wasn't use to.

Her hand seemed to awaken him from his thoughts. He looked down at her fondly.

"How long?"

" I don't know." She replied. " A year? Maybe two?"

He grimaced at the answer. _A year?_ He thought

" Why? What happened?" he asked

" I'm not sure. When I see her, shes older. She has longer hair and shes dressed in a suit."

He looked at her hopeful for a minute. "Well, that doesn't have to be a year Cas, that could be a few months even."

"No." she replied shortly, making sure not to let him hold on to hope for too long. " We're older too. You have a scruff and I have boobs." She looked up at him, determination in her voice.

He sighed and moved his hands through his hair before cupping his face into them. Cassie removed her hand and quietly sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." was all she could muster

He lifted his head up and looked at her.

" You have boobs?" He said quizzically

Cassie sighed. Was it really that hard for him to see her as a grown up one day?

"_YES_, Nick. I'll have boobs one day. I know its hard to believe…"

"Jeez…" he replied. His face had more hurt written across it than from her initial news.

"What?" she asked confused.

" That's going to be at _least _ten years, Cassie." He smirked as he placed his hand on the top of her head and shook it.

"Hey! You asshole!" Cassie cried trying to remove his hand. She stood up in a huff. "I'm glad you find this funny!"

"I never said I thought it was funny." He said as he stood up heading back towards the kitchenette. "And watch your language."

Cassie rolled her eyes._ He really thinks hes my brother,_ she thought.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"You said she finds us, right? Just not right now?"

"Yeah"

"And shes not captured or anything is she?"

"I'm fairly certainly shes not? From what I can SEE shes working with Division, but on her own accord. I think she might be trying to work as a double agent or something. I don't know for sure."

"Well, we'll have to try and contact her somehow. I thought she was okay once before and she had been taken. I don't want to leave her again. Plus the futures always changing. We just have to find her first. You understand, right Cassie?"

Cassie nodded her head. "Yea, yea, you're in love blah blah blah."

Nick smiled at her response. "You're so enlightened for a thirteen year old you know that?"

"Fourteen." Cassie glared

"Since when?" Nick scoffed

"Since yesterday." Cassie shrugged and moved to her bed. She crashed onto it, while opening up a magazine.

"It was your birthday?" Nick asked suddenly

"Yea, yesterday. I'm officially fourteen. Which I guess for you means I'm seven instead of six now." She joked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick seemed horrorstruck. _How could he not know her birthday yet?_

"Oh jeez…I don't know, maybe I just thought we had more pressing issues at hand." She replied sarcastically.

"Get up." He commanded walking over to her and grabbing her shirt.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"We're going out for your damn birthday." He replied

"You're kidding." She looked flabbergasted.

"Nope." He said as he threw her knee high boots at her. She watched him smile as he went to go grab his wallet off the nightstand.

_I guess I didn't knock him completely out of his happy zone,_ she thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile as he gestured her out the door.

"Maybe we can get you some more color for your hair. I don't think pink suits a seven year old anymore." He said smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to the one person who reviewed :-). It is appreciated. I didn't actually expect anyone to read this considering the movie is over three years old now, but am happy to find at least one other person interested! **

**Enjoy Chapter two!**

It had been six months with no news from Kiya. Cassie had all but given up on finding her, but Nick still pushed it. There were rumors through the Specials that she had 'changed' and yet nobody could elaborate on what that meant. Most figured she'd joined the Division now and warned to Cassie and Nick that they shouldn't seek her out or they'd be asking for trouble. Cassie wondered when they _weren't_ in trouble. Nick, of course was beside himself trying to figure out a way of getting in touch with her without blowing their cover.

"It doesn't make sense." He contemplated one evening after returning from another day of dead ends. "She should've contacted us by now…"

Cassie couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or to her. So she simple ignored him. Its not that Cassie was cruel hearted, she truly felt for him. But Kiya had never been her favorite person and secretly she wondered if she had joined the Division after all. It seemed to make sense to everyone but Nick.

"Nick she was Pushed. She could think anything right now." Cassie offered

"Not if she saw the picture. Plus, you heard the rumors of Carver being dead. Who else could've done it? Why would she kill him and then work with Division? They'd try and lock her up first."

"Yea, but people have said they've seen her, alive and well. Maybe they pushed her again, maybe shes bartered with them for something, or maybe she thinks your dead still and has given up on life and love and now works for Division. We'll never know!"

Nick gave her a reproachful look before saying " Unless we _find_ her. Then we'll know for certain."

"If the Sniffers can't find her… we're not going to find her. Shes going to have to come to us and like I keep saying…She's not going to come until-"

"Yea, I know. Until you have boobs. Enough already with that, will you?"

"Don't hate just because you'll never have any."

"Yes, Cassie that's exactly it." Nick replied sarcastically not looking up from the notebook he was writing in. " I highly doubt you'll have any to brag about anyway." He added under his breath.

"I heard that." Cassie said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Nick leaned back in his chair. _Could she be right?_ He thought. If Kiya was working with Division he was certain it was because they did something to her. She'd never work with them willingly as everyone seemed to think. Not after what they did to her. _Right?_

Just then his cell rang.

"Hey Nick, its Hook."

"Hey! You hear anything?"

"Yea actually. I got a number. You got a pen?"

"Give me a minute." Nick quickly grabbed his notebook and pen off the table. "Go ahead."

Cassie reentered the room, wondering who Nick was talking to. She made a face, but he turned ignoring her inquiry while scribbling something down in his notebook.

"No, yea. I got it. Thanks, man. I owe you one."

As soon as Nick hung up the phone he began to dial again.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie stepping closer to see what he'd written in his notebook.

"I'm calling Kiya." He said turning away from her.

" Your what?!" Cassie quickly moved to hover over him, but he turned to walk away. She glanced at the notebook and upon seeing the number quickly turned back on Nick. "Nick, you shouldn't do that!" She reached over his head trying to grab at the phone. "They might trace us!" She readied herself to begin a tackle, when she heard an answer on the receiving end of the line.

"Hello?" said a familiar womans voice

Cassie and Nick froze, Cassie half hung around Nicks back.

"Kiya?" said Nick finally.

There was only silence for what seemed like forever. Cassie took this time to slip off of Nicks back and edge her ear closer to the phone to hear the conversation. Nick nudged her away just has she heard something else.

"Nick? Nick, you shouldn't have called here. They could be listening…How did you get this number?"

"From a friend." Nick replied shortly "Kiya, where are you? Why haven't you come back?" Cassie thought she never heard him sound so desperate.

"I'm safe for now. Nick I can't come. Not now. Believe me when I say I can do more good from this end. I can help more people and I can keep these guys off your trail, you just have to trust me." She sounded panicked, Cassie thought.

"Kiya, tell me where you are and we'll come get you." was Nicks only reply.

"No. Nick I have to go. Don't call again okay? For your own safety. I'll find you when I can."

"Kiya, wait-"

A click of the phone linewas all they heard in return. Nick turned away from Cassie, for the same reasons she so often turned herself away from him whenever she thought of her mother. She slowly backed away and quickly decided that now was a great time for a night stroll. As quietly as she could she grabbed the keys off the nightstand.

"I'm heading out for walk. I'll be back soon." Cassie said softly as she touched his shoulder good-bye. Without another word she walked out the door and Nick couldn't have been more grateful for it.

Later that night, when Cassie returned, Nick was already situated in his bed, facing on his side away from her. She had time to think clearly on her walk and decided that now was the time to move somewhere new. That call could've been traced, Kiya could be under Divisions control, and Cassie needed to find someone to help her with her powers. There were too many variables against them if they stayed in Hong Kong now.

After taking off her boots, she quietly made her way over to his bed and sat down Indian style on it. She knew it was the last thing he wanted to hear, but she was sure he was still awake and knew it was coming anyway. She placed a hand on his side, the contact between them beginning to become standard anymore.

"Nick, its time to leave."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick, I'm sorry, I just can't take her anymore. Shes insufferable!"

Stephanie stood in front of Nick with her hair pulled loosing back into a ponytail. Her eyes were wild with frustration as she spoke to him.

"Tell me about it" Nick replied as he looked over at Cassie.

Cassie was several yards away across the street, leaning against the building that housed Stephs apartment. Stephanie was the Watcher who, much to Nicks dismay, was now refusing to continue trying to teach Cassie how to fine tune her powers.

"Look, I'm not saying the girl doesn't have talent. In fact, I'd love to be the one to gain credit for cracking open all her _splendor_. But I'm not a mom and I have no idea how to deal with a teenager." Steph continued, redirecting Nicks attention

"Can't you give her another try? She's really not that bad… I mean _I_ live with her."

"Nick, she drew a picture of my husband cheating on me and after I called him up to demand an explanation she started laughing and told me it was only a joke." Steph said as she thrust Cassies drawing book into his hands. He turned it over to see a very explicit scene drawn out onto the black paper.

"Oh." Nick replied. _Jesus Christ, Cassie._ He thought.

"Yeah. I really don't need the extra stress in my life right now. Division isn't just looking for you two, you know."

"No. Steph, I know. I'm …ah real sorry about her. Shes just…" _Cassie_ he thought.

"I'll try and gather some names for you if you'd like." She said, trying her hardest to comfort the poor man she pitied so much. She had often wondered how a man like that got stuck taking care of such a reckless girl. Obviously it couldn't have been by choice, her gut told her. Must have been some unfortunate circumstance of guilt or something, was what she concluded with.

"That would be helpful. Thanks again Steph." Nick sighed and began walking across the street to where Cassie stood.

Cassie readied herself for a lecture. _This isn't going to be good_, she thought as he came looming towards her.

"Cheating, Cassie? Really?" he said as he strode up to meet her. "Couldn't you have just drawn her falling down the stairs or getting a papercut?"

"It was a joke! I didn't know she'd actually call him." Cassie said, instantly on the defense. The lady had absolutely no sense of humor if you asked Cassie. She had only been inspired by the cheating theme because of the way Steph gawked at Nick everytime he came to drop her off. She hated the way she would flirt with him for the few minutes he was there everyday. In fact, she hated when any girl did it and the older Cassie got the more she recognized the stupid things women did around them to catch Nicks eye. Within the past year she was fairly certain that probably every girl on the planet was trying to get into Nicks pants and it was starting to really bother her. Maybe it was a protective instinct, or maybe it was just that she was scared Nick might leave her one day to have a real life with one of the many girls throwing themselves at him. She wasn't sure, but she didn't care enough to analyze it. Nick was handsome. _Really_ handsome. She saw that almost two years ago when she was only thirteen, but Nick and her were a team and she'd be damned if she let some bimbo screw that up.

"Cassie, you have to take this more seriously." Nick continued as he grabbed a cab. "If we don't get better, we're not going to be able to save anyone."

"I _do_ take this seriously." Cassie protested as she shuffled into the backseat. "Steph was an idiot who wasn't teaching me anything except patience for her stupid comments. I doubt she could See two minutes into the future."

"Yea, well shes was the best Watcher in Moscow that was going to try and help us." Nick replied sternly. He had really tried to get someone good for Cassies sake, but so many of them turned him away because of their situation. He understood. If he was in their shoes the last thing he would want is to be associated with two of the people on the top of Divisions most wanted. He was sure Divisions Watchers had seen him alive by now, only luck could've prevented it otherwise.

"I liked Claude." Cassie remarked suddenly "He seemed like a great teacher."

"Yea, well Claude liked you a little too much." Nick added in quickly. He remembered the way the old man would touch Cassies head and shoulders while telling her to try and visualize the future. It made him sick. Cassie swore he was over reacting, but what did she know? She was fourteen still at the time and naïve as ever. Nick wasn't as oblivious to the mans eyes on her.

"Please." Cassie spat. "I also liked Gwen, but you seemed determined to ruin that one too."

"That-…that was an accident and you know it." He said quietly hoping not to let the driver over hear their conversation.

"All I'm saying is that I'm not the one who Moved her clothes off in the middle of a lesson!" defended Cassie determined to prove that she wasn't the only fuckup here.

"You know, I love how everytime you tell that story you neglect to mention _why_ it happened." Nick fired back.

She didn't forget. It was one of the many times Nick had been protecting her. After several failed attempts at trying to See with Gwens guidance, Gwen was frustrated and accused Cassie of not trying. They had started to get into it. Calling each other names with all sorts of profanity shes sure Nick would hate. It had almost gotten physical before Nick stepped in. He had been close by, practicing with his own tutor on how to block bullets, something he couldn't seem to master unless under pressure, when he overheard Gwen remarked about how Cassie would never be like her mother and went to grab her, Nick panicked and tried to Move her forcefully away from Cassie. Instead, he had accidentally removed her clothes to the opposite corner. Cassie knew it was because Nick was blind with anger and whenever he seemed to get angry, his emotions off-through his abilities. She neglected to mention it because, 1. It was funnier the way she told it and 2. Because if she mentioned the "Nick is my Hero" part her point would be overshadowed. Despite Gwens obvious lack at natural teacher patience, Cassie knew she was a great Watcher and still wanted to learn from her. Nick had refused that they go back…as had Gwen.

The cab stopped on the corner of where their beat up one bedroom apartment stood. As they were exiting Cassie remembered another part of the story that made it even funnier.

" Do you remember her underwear?" Cassie smirked already starting to laugh.

She looked up at Nick as they began walking towards the door and saw a smile starting on his face as well. The only thing more surprising than having Gwen standing in her underwear in front of them was the fact that there were cats plastered all over her white undergarments. It was an image to remember and Cassie began to laugh harder. Nick couldn't help but smile.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" He said still smiling.

"Yea, well I guess that's why everyone leaves me." She said jesting still laughing at the thought of Gwen.

She took a few more steps before she realized Nick wasn't next to her anymore. He had stopped walking and when she turned around to look at him, his face made her realize she had said the wrong thing. She hadn't meant to say it for pity. She only said it because it was probably true and she had long gotten over it.

"Cassie." Nick said softly as he took several steps towards her, closing the area between them. "I'll never leave you."

Cassie didn't know how to react. A minute ago they were laughing about cat underwear and now suddenly it had changed to discussing Cassies crap life. She just looked at him as he moved one hand on her shoulder and one to cup her cheek. The contact that she used to jerk away from now felt so natural and safe. She was certain Nick was the only one who would be able to get away with it, but at least it was some kind of progress. She actually enjoyed it when Nick held her.

"No matter how many inappropriate drawings you try to doodle, I will still be here ripping clothes off people if they ever doubt you." He continued, squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled. Nick removed his one hand as he went searching in his pocket for the keys, but kept the other one hung around Cassie. As Nick opened the door Cassie started

"So you _did_ think that picture I drew was pretty funny right? In a sick sort of way?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all! This is the fourth chapter and I thank those who have left comments and hurray to my first follow! I'm happy to know there are people out there enjoying this.**

They stood on the metro platform searching eagerly for the small French boy. Nick sighed as he watched Cassie run ahead of him again with her drawing book outstretched in front of her. They'd been out here for twenty minutes and he'd grown tired already of the rude shoves and impatient people around him trying to catch a train. That and the fact that he had know idea who he should be looking for. All Cassie said was 'a little French boy' but seeing as how they were in France that didn't exactly number it down.

"He's here, I Saw him" Cassie said as she reappeared beside him

She had had a growth spur within the year and now stood at Nicks shoulders, skinny as ever. She hunched over to examain her drawing once again for any clues. As she did Nick noticed a bulge protruding from her back.

"Cassie!" Nick whispered hoarsely into her ear "Did you bring your gun?"

She smiled up at him mischievously. "Always." She replied

Nick groaned in frustration. Cassie had insisted she learn to shoot a gun in Moscow after Nick had failed to find another Watcher to train her. 'I'm completely unprotected' was her reasoning. Nick had agreed with her, since considering who they were going up against there were going to be many times where her ability fell short. It had benefited him too since his main choice of attack was by Moving guns. He had enjoyed the time training together and surprisingly Cassie had proven herself a deathly shot, a trait she never failed to mention in every conversation she could. Despite her comfortability in handling a gun, Nick was beginning to regreat his decision. She was only sixteen and he wasn't sure what was or wasn't legal in this country. He mentioned this to Cassie as they continued walking. Naturally she shrugged him off.

"We're practically fugitives, who cares about whether what we do is legal or illegal at this point?"

"I thought you said we were finding a kid?" retorted Nick

"We are." She was slightly annoyed at having to explain herself once again to him. "But he's a Special, so who knows what or who is after him."

"Cassie, are you sure this is a good idea? This could mean more trouble for us."

It had taken a long time for Cassie to convince Nick that they had to find this boy. She had Seen him leading them to her mother and was certain that he was a key in finding her. Nick, trusting her judgment, had reluctantly agreed to go along.

"There." Cassie said ignoring Nicks questions. She pointed her figure in towards the crowd.

It took awhile for Nick to see the young boy through the ever moving mass of people. Following Cassies finger he finally spotted the poor kid.

He was standing against the graffiti ridden wall. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were covered in dirt like he'd been living on the streets for weeks. Nick assumed his hair was blonde, but with all the grease and dirt he couldn't be for sure. Walking up to him Nick realized just how young he looked. He couldn't be more than eleven. Cassie grabbed Nicks hand and led them over to him. Without letting go of Nick, Cassie knelt down to meet the boy in the eye. He look terrified at the sight of them but didn't move.

"Hello Tom. I'm Cassie."

* * *

It hadn't taken more than a few minutes to get Tom to blindly follow them back to their flat. He had barely mumbled a few English words, but Cassie convinced him nonetheless. Nick figured it was probably Cassies smile. She had a way of getting him to do anything once she flashed him her brilliant teeth. Nick was sure it wasn't just him her charms worked on.

Cassie was now in the bathroom desperately trying to help clean up Tom while Nick was searching through the kitchen looking for food to offer their more than starved guest.

After much awkward persuasion, Cassie had managed to get Tom down to his ratty boxers. As soon as she took off his shirt she noticed bruising all over his body. She was about to ask what happened to him when she noticed he was shying away from her touch and slowly turning his torso to the opposite wall. His attempt to conceal his injuries went in vain since his back was riddled with scarred cuts and more bruises. Cassie gasped at the sight. _Hes so young,_ she thought. _Who would do such a thing_?

"Do you want to take a bath?" she asked softly, trying hard not to stare down at his battered body.

Tom shook his head yes and Cassie turned from him to start the water.

"Would you like help?" she continued after the water was running.

Toms eyes went wide and Cassie saw a flush creep up his body. She realized that perhaps he wasn't as young as she thought and suddenly felt stupidly similar to Nick. She silently cursed herself.

"Right, sorry. I'll just leave then. I left some clothes near the sink."

With that she quietly exited the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen. She found Nick running around with several pots already on the stove. She watched him for a minute smiling to herself.

Back at the metro after Tom was in cart, Cassie had realized she was still holding onto Nicks hand. It had felt so natural there and yet once she realized it she began to feel _unnaturally_ hot. Nick seemed oblivious to the connection and took no notice to her sudden discomfort of it. At least until an older woman who was eyeing them up gave Nick a passing wink and an endearing smile. Nick had quickly pulled his hand away from Cassie after that, afraid of the womans meaning. Cassie wanted more than anything to turn and look at Nick for some kind of reaction, but decided against it to make things more comfortable. She couldn't help but feel a wave of disappointment at Nicks recoil from the idea that someone may look at them as a couple instead of siblings. Was it that big of a deal?

"He likes you." Nick said disrupting her from her thoughts.

"What?" she replied startled. She wondered how long Nick noticed her there and if he caught her staring. She quickly walked over to help him with the silverware.

"Tom." Nick answered looking at her oddly. "I think he's got a little crush on you."

"Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically, but feeling Nicks teasing nudge she turned her head and smiled up at him widely. Surprisingly Nick turned away uncomfortably from the sight.

"You okay?" Cassie asked

"Yeah…I'm just tired I guess." Nick said clearing his throat.

"I can finish this up if you want to lay down."

"And risk you burning all this hard work? Hell no. Its almost down anyway." He replied

Cassie sat down at the table and pulled out her drawing book. She was starting to get better with her doodles. Nothing to brag about, but for all the times shes had to draw Nick and herself, she almost got them pinned. She tilted her chair back and eyed the bathroom door. Nicks eyes followed hers.

"Something bothering you?" He asked curiously

"Just doesn't seem right leaving him alone in there…" She trailed off

Nick gave a smirk. "He'll be alright."

She looked over at him, unsure of herself. "He had bruises all over him, Nick." She said in barely a whisper. Nick met her eyes and held it for a long while before they both heard the door to the bathroom open. Cassie quickly stood up and beckoned Tom over to sit next to her. The rest of diner went on quietly. It was obvious that Toms English wasn't the best and his insecurities about that mixed in with whatever else he'd had gone through made it apparent that it would take a while for him to warm up and trust them. Although he conversation lacked, there was no doubt he was grateful for the meal that laid in front of him. He had scarfed his first helping down within minutes, and his second. On his third he finally began slowing down, but still did not have a problem finishing every last bite on his plate. Nick and Cassie only looked on encouragingly.

That night Nick offered his bed to Tom. Nick had situated himself on the one sofa couch they had in their tiny flat, as Cassie showed Tom where to go. Once she closed the door, Nick heard her footsteps disappear behind her own door. Despite how tired he was he struggled getting to sleep, his mind racing on the days events. For some reason everything seemed to bother him, something he couldn't pinpoint. There was no reason for him to be upset. They had found the boy they were looking for and even though he didn't talk much through dinner, he seemed to be already coming around to Cassie. He laid for what seemed like hours contemplating it before it finally hit him.

Cassie was growing up.

Somewhere between all her smart ass comments and recklessness, Nick had missed the important moment in time when Cassie grew a few inches taller and more her own person. Although it shouldn't have been remorse he was feeling he couldn't help it. She wouldn't need to rely on him as much, something, for all his nagging, he loved to do. It gave him meaning and purpose. He didn't want to let her go. Thinking about it, Nick realized this had been a revelation a long time coming. He had begun feeling awkward calling her his sister anymore when they checked into motels. She was too grown up now for him to consider it logical. In many ways, Nick felt she was older than _him_. He had come to think of her as more as his best friend than anything. It surprised him that its taken him this long to realize it. _She'll probably want her own motel room now_, he thought smiling. His smile faded quickly when he realized that that idea bothered him even more. Before he had time to confuse himself all over again as to the meaning of his emotions, he got up to distract himself and headed to the bathroom. Along his way he realized that Cassies door was opened. A slight moment of panic sunk through him before he realized what had happened. As he peered through the room he saw Cassies petite form snuggled around what looked like an even smaller lump in the bed. It took his eyes some adjusting to the darkness before he realized that the smaller lump was Tom. He must have snuck in while Nick was distracting himself. _Well at least I can sleep in my own bed_, he thought as he continued on down the hall. _I knew he had a crush on her. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/ Push

Nick glanced at the clock for the tenth time in the last minute, somehow hoping that the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. It read, as it did thirty seconds before, that it was currently twelve thirty. Nick sighed with frustration and continued to pace the small floor of the kitchen, throwing a hair through his messy hair. He was seriously beginning to get nervous. Cassie usually always checked in by now, or at least sent a quick and vague text to him whether she would or wouldn't be returning before morning. He never enjoyed the days when she would disappear without ever giving him a clear explanation of where she was going and what she was doing, but Nick took it all in stride. She was her own person and even though Nick liked to think he was taking care of her in some parental aspect, she had taken care of herself a long time before he ever met her. That and it was never easy having an argument with Cassie. Nick knew that she would eventually do what she wanted to do no matter what he said.

Frustrated at the thought, Nick eyed Tom, still awake and watching some French cartoon about an animated cat. Toms English had improved ten fold since living with Nick and Cassie over the past six months, and even though he still hadn't told them where he was from or how he had gotten those bruises, Tom had increasingly become closer with Cassie, following her around day and night. The attachment sometimes had made Nick uneasy, feeling as though Tom had some sort of prejudice against him. There had been many times when Nick would come home to find Cassie and Tom giggling about something and when he threw himself down next to him he could swear that Tom gave him a look of utter distaste before quickly retreating into his room. When Nick had talked to Cassie about it, she found it more than amusing and haunted him with taunts for days about how an eleven year old was threatening him. That had quickly shut Nick up.

Looking at Tom now he wondered if he knew anything more about Cassies whereabouts than he was letting on. Nick grunted and headed over to where Tom was sitting before quietly plopping himself down next to him on the couch.

"Tom, what exactly did Cassie say again?" Nick asked, disturbing Tom once again during his program. He heard an exasperated sighed from the boy before he answered angrily back.

"I 'ave told yoo already." Tom replied annoyed. "She said she 'as going wit thee checkout boy to thee movies."

Nicked frowned, unsure of his answer. Why hadn't he ever heard about this checkout boy before? And why was she so late getting home from a movie? Nick fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought of what could be happening. _Division could have her_, he though irrationally. _The guy could've been a terrible person and left her somewhere alone and vulnerable. _He sighed knowing he was going insane. The idea of Cassie standing around vulnerable was enough to laugh at. She had proven numerous times to him that she was anything but helpless. His face scrunched up in thought and worry, loosing himself in preposterous scenarios of why Cassie wouldn't respond to his phone calls.

" She still 'oves you thee most" Tom added, interrupting Nicks thoughts. Nick startled, feeling an odd sensation run through him. Not only had Tom said something completely irrelevant to their conversation, but he had said it with such dripping resentment that Nick was almost scared to be next to him.

"Aww, well Cassie loves you too." Nick said awkwardly. He turned to look at the young boy and gave a short laugh, desperate to lighten the situation between them. Nick raised his hand to ruffle Toms hair and Tom angrily ducked out of it and stood up in a huff, upset to be treated like such a child.

"Yoo know w'at I meen!" Tom yelled at him.

Nick quickly retreated his hand as Tom continued to give him the death stare. We_ll Cassie always liked it_, he thought. _Didn't she?_

"Just loook in thee boook." Tom said scornfully, throwing one of his hands on his hips, giving the illusion that he was much older than he was. " 'nd by thee way, 'esterday she keessed me right 'ere!" he added, pointing to his cheek irritably and then stomped his way angrily into Cassies room, slamming the door behind him. Nick looked on completely dumbfounded. _He does NOT like me… _He thought sadly.

Nick glanced around the empty room, feeling even lonelier. _Twelve forty three_, the clock read and Nick let out a moan of impatience whiling throwing his head back. _Shes such a pain in the ass_, he sighed to himself. He let his head roll to the left side, facing a small nightstand next to the couch. On top of the stand laid Cassies drawing book and Nick eyed it curiously.

"Look in the book…" he mumbled to himself quietly as his hands shot out to grab it from its resting place. He didn't think it would really matter to Cassie whether he looked in it or not. Most often Cassie was drawing right next to him or showed him her visions-to-paper drawings later anyway, so he did not see the harm in glancing through it now. _Its not her diary_, he assured himself.

He quickly flipped through the first few pages, not really expecting to find anything, but his hand stopped suddenly on the fourth page and he drew in a sharp breathe at the site of Cassies drawing.

She had drawn herself kissing someone. And that someone was not Nick, as Tom had insinuated. This boy had long black hair pulled back into a short ponytail and his hand was on Cassies butt, pulling her into a seemingly warm embraced. Nick subconsciously ground his teeth together while staring at it.

"checkout boy" he grumble to himself angrily and he turned the page violently , almost ripping it out by accident.

But the next page showed an almost identical picture, except it was a different boy holding onto Cassie and once again it was not Nick.

"What the hell…" Nick said aloud, a subtle anger building in him slowly from the images. Who were these boys? He shuffled through the pages quickly, finding an entire slew of different men hold Cassie. Some of them weren't kissing her, just hugging her or holding her hand, but it angered Nick nonetheless. They were hugging _his_ Cassie, he thought. He eyed one picture and actually remembered it. It had been in Moscow and Nick had opened the door to the motel they were staying at to find Cassie kissing a young boy goodnight after a short date. It had been awkward to say the least and Nick had tried to close the door unnoticed but they had already pulled apart at the noise. He remembered Cassie giving him a look of hatred, as he recalled that the boy had been from the supermarket earlier in the day. Nick hadn't gotten angry then, just uncomfortable, and that had been tangibly in front of him. But now, looking at the picture, he never felt more betrayed or ill tempered. He wanted to march up to her right now and demand to know what was going on. He had a right, didn't he?

He turned back and forth through the pages, counting to see how many of these indiscretions he didn't know about. _Five, _he thought and the number plagued in his mind before he finally turned the pages far enough to see the usual predictions of death, blood, and olives involving everyone. Some were of Cassie and Nick dying or of Cassies mother being saved, nothing he hadn't seen before. Nick scanned through them quickly suddenly becoming desperate to know what Tom had meant. He turned the book over and started from the back now. The first flip showed him a picture of himself, just his face, smiling. Cassie had done a great job at it too, shading and angling the picture. Nick gave a short grimace at the sight.

_Finally_, he thought to himself. At least there was one picture of him in here…

But he turned the page to find another one of him, then another, and another. In fact, the entire second half of the book seemed filled with detailed drawings of Nick, doing nothing in particular. The funniest part was, they didn't look like the predictions she Saw. The ones in the front of the book were obviously rushed; making sure Cassie got every detail she had Seen down. But Nicks pictures were intricate and looked more like portraits, as if she had spent hours getting his facial features accurate. There was one of him, Cassie, and Tom all standing next to eachother. The picture reminded Nick of a family Christmas postcard.

He continued to turn through them, examining each one with interest, unsure of how he felt about the whole thing. He stopped on one he found of just Cassie. She was laughing and the picture was almost an exact replica. As he stared at it a feeling of awe ran through him and the anger he had felt at her a moment before seemed to slip quickly away from him.

Just then he heard the door slam shut.

_Shit._ Nick panicked, feeling as though he had been indeed reading a diary. He quickly ripped out the picture of the laughing Cassie from the book and tucked it into his pocket before throwing the drawing book back onto the nightstand with a loud thump.

Cassie came strolling into the living a moment later wearing her black knee high boots, a plain white T, and skirt much to short for Nicks liking. He grimaced.

_She went on a date in that?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey Nick." She said nonchalantly, and threw herself down onto the couch.

"Hey." He replied shortly. The strain in his voice was obvious and she looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asked innocently as she began kicking off her boots.

"Where were you?" Nick asked, already hating himself for sounding like such an overprotective prat.

"Out." She replied like it was obvious and shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what he sounded like. Nick glared at her for a minute before deciding to let it go.

"Right." he said a little too loudly and started to angrily leave the room, making sure his stomps were extra loud to get his point across.

"Whats you problem?" she called after him, suddenly realizing his anger. She went out all the time and never came home to this before. Something was going on, she thought and she stood up to get closer to him.

"Whats my-? Are you kidding?! Cassie, we're not normal people. You can't just go out whenever you want and not tell me! You-" He stopped his rant short, smelling something odd as she stepped closer to him. "Have you been drinking?" he asked enraged.

She gave him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not thirteen any more." Cassie replied and started to move away from him again, realizing her mistake.

"Cassie, we've talked about this! God! What is wrong with you!?" he yelled at her, his rage now taking full effect. Cassie watched as his face became redder and his hands moved, gesturing harshly with every word. This wasn't right, Nick never yelled at her. They fought before, but he always came to her side eventually. Something was telling her that this wasn't the case this time. She knew she should've given in and just let him rant wildly before calmly talking with him later, but something about his self-righteous morals pissed her off and she would have none of it.

"Whats wrong with me?" she fought back. "I'll tell you whats wrong with me. How about the fact that my mother is being tortured in Divisions hands and the one guy I get stuck with is too scared to help me find her!" She watched Nick freeze at her words, a shade of darker red coursing through out his skin.

"That's not fair! You know I've been looking! And if my memory serves me right, you were the one that said Tom knew where she was." Nick stepped closer, gaining momentum in his voice. "So where is she Cassie? Huh?" His face had pulled up mere inches from her own, the heat of his fury radiating off of him. Cassies large blue eyes stared back at him coldly, not able to answer his question. Nick was right, she thought sadly. She had Seen Tom leading them to her mom, but the boy had been living with them for months and hadn't once told her anything. It wasn't that she didn't try, but every time Cassie tried to bring it up, Tom would duck out of the conversation purposely. Cassie didn't know why, but Tom was extremely reluctant to take her to where he knew she wanted to go.

Nick loomed over Cassie for a short minute, as Cassie refused to let down her gaze, determined to win this fight out of pure pride, when a small voice interrupted them from the corner.

" I know 'ere your mot'er ees."

They both turned to see a bashfully Tom standing in the room with them.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry to have left you all off for so long. Last time I checked this story I had about one or two people actually following it, then I checked it a few days ago and saw that a few more people added it to their favorites. That's great! But I didn't even realize it until now. I will definitely start posting more frequently on this fanfiction now though. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
